lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Masa
Masa was a powerful and a side character of Imperial Wyrm. He was the younger brother of Smither and was 18 years old. He was killed by Kochaku in and did not wish to be brought back, instead he stayed in Other World with his family. Bio Masa was born on the planet Trixnash which was a Konatsian colony. As a child, he played with Smither and they were good friends. Everything was great until one day....one day, the Mothership invaded. Smither decided he wanted to join her so his life would be spared, so he sold his soul and became a Shadow Spirit. Betraying his brother and his whole race, Smither destroyed Trixnash but Masa survived by using an escape pod. Ever since that day, Masa vowed revenge on the Mothership and his traitor of a brother. Appearance Masa doesn't have pointy ears, unlike most Konats. This might be that the Konats on his planet are more evolved and so they look different. Masa has spiky red hair, green eyes, and a lean muscular build. He wears a blue tunic with a green shirt underneath, a belt, a yellow bandana, and a white headband. Underneath his tunic he wears light green pants with dark green socks and leather boots. Personality Masa is very quiet and usually calm. He sometimes looks into space thinking about his planet and its destruction. He vows to prevent the destruction of a planet from ever happening again. Smither Saga Whenever Ethan, Kuro, Kuzon Jr., Sol, Lamp, and Debolox got hit by a powerful blast after the battle with Smither, Masa showed up in time to teleport them to safety. On an unknown planet, Masa told them about Smither's origins and the Mothership. He also told them about the Supernova Gem and how to defeat the Mothership, after this they went into space to find the gem on the planet Ra'nyth. A barrier was protecting the planet with over a bazillion fleets of Mothership's soldiers and portals of never ending fleets. Ethan was able to close the portals while everyone else fought the fleets. Everyone fired their strongest attacks and the fleets were all destroyed. Then, they jumped down to Ra'nyth after the barrier was destroyed. Landing in a desert, they found a shrine where the Supernova Gem was. Unfortunately, the Mothership had been watching them and took the Supernova Gem from them and absorbed it. fought Mothership but his attacks did not affect her so he enlisted on the help of all the lookout crew. All of their attacks disintegrated the Mothership, seemingly killing her...but then it turned out she was still alive. Ethan decided to fuse with Mothership and destroy her, sacrificing his life. Masa was given all of Ethan's weapons. Masa killed Smither in the final battle and blasted his body into the sun. Zang asked where his father was and Masa told Zang about his fathers dead. Zang was sad but Masa comforted him. He decided to join the lookout crew to fill in Ethan's place and take care of Zang, until Ethan returned. Tithis Saga Masa was training one day, using his sword to chop 100 feet tall mountains in half and doing push ups. Zang was with him too and they were training together. They sensed something powerful and knew something was wrong, so they teleported to the lookout to investigate. There was a giant lizard man named Tithis who was attacking Kuzon Jr. and Kuro. Masa, Zang, Sol, Hikari Minato, Merohan, Bikoru, Venjix, and Topazo all joined in the fight and attacked Tithis. Tithis shot Hikari with a strange green goo which caused him to become younger and younger until he became an infant again. The baby Hikari was much weaker and Tithis kept regenerating from his attacks. Soon, all of the lookout crew were turned into babies including Masa and Zang. Topazo was the only one not turned into a baby. Masa and Zang, as babies, fought Tithis and were helped by a mysterious kid named Xethra. Xethra and Topazo saved the lookout crew as babies from Tithis and gave them a special medicine which turned them back into their normal selves. Back to their normal ages, the lookout crew killed Tithis with their strongest attacks. Suntzal Saga Masa and Zang greeted Kato Senshi from the planet Metalan as a new member of the lookout crew, after sensing his power level arriving on the lookout. Kato fought alongside Masa and Zang along with many other members of the lookout crew (including Kuro, Bikoru, and Merohan) against the death goddess Circe who invaded Earth. After defeating Circe, the lookout crew fought Suntzal who had become young again after absorbing Circe's youth since she failed his mission to bring him the lookout crew. He showed them Circe's dead body and told them the same would happen to them. Hikari Minato and joined in the fight against Suntzal along with Masa, Zang, Kato, Nikad, and Xethra. Suntzal drained Kato's youth, making Kato an old man (but he could still fight). Part of Hikari's youth was drained but he stopped Suntzal from absorbing the rest of his youth so Hikari had only been aged to a middle aged man (in his late 40's or early 50's). After they killed Suntzal, Hikari and Kato returned to their normal ages. Fighting Lin One day, Masa was walking in grassy plains when he saw a mysterious man. He sensed that this man had incredible power and so he wanted to fight him. This man was a mage called Lin. Masa fought Lin for a while and transformed into a Super Konat, he also destroyed all of Lin's monsters that he summoned. After fighting him for a while, Masa was injured badly and Lin told him to stop fighting. Frustrated about losing, Lin comforted him and told him that he was a powerful warrior. Masa showed Lin the lookout and introduced him to Roshi X. Lin was welcomed as a new member of the lookout crew. 5 Year Timeskip (1047 - 1052) Sometime in 1047, Masa left to train on a high gravity planet with a tough climate. He returned 5 years later and was welcomed by Zang, Nera, and Eltrio. Returning from his training, Masa's hair had grown long, he had tattered clothes, and many scars. Resurrection of Kuzon Masa met Ethan again after he was brought back from to life after freed his soul from a shard of the Mothership. They then went to the lookout and Ethan caught up with everyone and met Kuzek, Kuzisa, , and Nalece. Masa and Ethan were present when Kuzon was resurrected with the dragonballs. After making the wishes, Shenron and the dragonballs disappeared. Then, a tumbleweed blew by and Kuzon appeared, alive again. The Universal War Saga Masa fought in the Universal War along with Ethan, Kenji, and Zort (and the other lookout crew members). Gaspar almost fought until he found out that the Flame Orcs were in the war (he didn't want to be allied with them, as they were his enemies). After teleporting everyone who couldn't fight or were too weak to (Nera, Zang, Eltrio, Kuzek, Helena etc) to the Supreme Kai's planet, they fought the Draxons. Soon, the Draxons destroyed Earth. After failing to protect Earth, they killed billions and billions of Draxons. They allied with a Konat general and helped bomb many Draxon warships. They then met a dragon who would take them to the center of the universe. The dragon, however, was killed by Draxons and they had to go to the center without it. Upon reaching the center, they found the Megasphere of the universe. They met Kochaku who was too powerful for them to face... Masa and Kenji tried to stop Kochaku but they were impaled and then blown into oblivion. This made everyone angry, seeing their comrades fall, and they powered up to their highest power. Kuzon put his hand in the megasphere and somehow resurrected the universes population. Then, everyone in the universe, (including Masa and Kenji's souls) fused into a divine being called Fate of the Universe. FOTU easily overpowered Kochaku and destroyed him. Masa and Kenji told Ethan telepathically that they did not want to be wished back. Later, the universe was restored when Supreme Kai got his powers back. Abilities * Intangibility * Flight * Ki * Telekinesis * Invisibility * Regeneration Weapons Shenron Blade - Given to him by Ethan. Ethan's Sword - Given to him by Ethan. - Given to him by Ethan. - He was given this sword by a Konatsian sorceror. Attacks * Kamehameha * Kamui * Spirit Gun * Final Flash * Masenko * Meteor Combination * Evil Assault * * Telekinetic Sword Storm * Eye of Hell * Black Dragon of Hell * Transformations * Super Konat * Super Konat 2 * Super Konat 3 * Themes Gallery crono2.jpeg|Fighting stance masa2.jpeg masa.jpeg Dragonkonat.jpg|Masa as a superkonat.png|Super Konat 180px-Skonat.jpeg|Super Konat 2 angel.jpeg|Super Konat 3 Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Super Konat